


For the love of a vampire

by Readingfanfics



Series: Vampirelock [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conversations, First Kiss, Greg is a vampire, M/M, Sherlock Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock finds out Greg is a vampire and then does something neither of them expected.





	For the love of a vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm going on vacation today (I'm going to Spain with my mom) I wanted to give you all this little ficlet, I hope you enjoy. I'm also doing a bit of a internet detox starting today so if I don't answer back right away, it's because of that, not because I don't want to talk to you. 
> 
> I read all the comments I get and try to answer all of them, specially if you have questions (I do love those). What would you like to read from me next? Any suggestions, please let me know here or over on Tumblr: Readingfanficswrites

“You can't be a vampire Greg.”

 

Sherlock crossed his arms, squinting his eyes a little as he looked Greg up and down.

 

“And why not Sherlock?”

 

Greg kept his voice level and calm, trying to not role his eyes at the man in front of him. Of course Sherlock didn't freak out or run for the hills after Greg's revelation, instead he just looked at Greg with an 'I'm not an idiot' expression and started asking questions, one after the other.

 

“You're not pale! Everybody knows vampires are pale and gaunt and cold to the touch. You are neither of those.”

 

Sherlock raised his chin, looking triumphant and Greg did role his eyes then, walking closer to Sherlock, smelling the man's cologne and underneath that his own unique scent.

 

“Right, cause _everybody_ has met vampires before.”

 

Sherlock's triumphant expression dimmed down and Greg felt a stab of guilt. He shouldn't act this way, Sherlock didn't know any better, his information coming from stories and bad movies.

 

“Just like humans we aren't all the same Sherlock. Yes, some vampire are paler then what's considered normal but that's mostly because they were pale as humans. You don't suddenly go from sunburned skin to pale.”

 

Sherlock uncrossed his arms and Greg saw his mind work, saw the gears turning as the silence stretched on. Anybody else would have called him crazy but Sherlock had just listened as Greg explained, asking more information. He wasn't convinced yet, Greg could tell by the way his face crunched up, but he wasn't entirely dismissive either.

 

“But, you're dead Greg. Skin colour changes when you're dead. You know that as much as I do.”

 

Sherlock looked at him accusingly again, taking a step back and turning around, sitting down elegantly on the nearby chair.

 

“I'm half dead Sherlock. I died yes, but then I came back. I don't know how it works Sherlock, nobody really does. I just know everything takes more time.”

 

Greg shrugged his shoulders as he saw the displeasure in Sherlock's gaze. For a logical man like Sherlock something like this was probably infuriating. Sherlock wanted to know everything, he hated not knowing but Greg couldn't help him. He was a vampire, a half dead creature with sun coloured skin and those were the facts.

 

“But. You look so-”

 

“Normal?”

“Human.”

 

Greg gave a smile, it was clear Sherlock had seen the classical vampire movies too. He sat down on the other chair, making sure their was space between them.

 

“I only transform when I chose to Sherlock. Some of my kind change when they are angry or turned on but most of us have learned to control it. It takes time but then again, we vampires have enough of that.”

 

Sherlock huffed and Greg shrugged a shoulder again, at least the movies and books had that part right. He wasn't immortal, no creature was, but he lived far longer then any human.

 

“So what do you look like?”

 

Sherlock leaned forward, his face eager and Greg pulled away, gaze going over his flat, taking in all the books and cd's, the fluffy carpet and comfortable chairs and sofa. He hated this part of the conversation but Sherlock had always been a curious man and he felt the excitement come of the man's body.

 

“Greg? Did I- Did I say something wrong?”

 

Greg turned his head, seeing the unsure look in Sherlock's eyes and he shook his head. It was normal for Sherlock to want to see him, he could talk about being a vampire for years but without proof, something that Sherlock could see, it wouldn't be any use. He took a moment and closed his eyes, it had been a while since he'd changed his appearance and he needed to concentrate. His face tingled, feeling the bones change and slide and he pressed his lips together, not wanting to scream.

 

The movies always made it seem easy but showing his true self was painful, for the first few decades it was excruciating and many vampires chose to never transform back, living in the shadows for the rest of their lives.

 

“Greg? Are you okay?!”

 

Sherlock sounded genuinely worried and Greg opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the new colours. He knew his eyes were now red and he saw Sherlock's mouth fall open, eyes drinking him in. Sherlock reached out his hand but stopped mid movement, eyes going over Greg's face again.

 

“Can I touch you?”

 

Greg nodded, closing his eyes as he heard Sherlock move his chair, sitting right in front of Greg now, his fingertips tentatively going over his face. He knew he looked like a monster, eyes red, face disfigured, fangs out but Sherlock didn't stop touching him, his fingers touching every nook and cranny. Greg flinched when Sherlock's fingers touched his fangs, feeling the sharpness of the tips before exploring Greg's face again.

 

“It's amazing.”

 

Greg opened his eyes, seeing the wonder in Sherlock's gaze. Hearing his heartbeat fill the room, it wasn't too fast, it didn't skip beats so Sherlock wasn't scared or horrified by him. He closed his eyes again, relief going through him as he felt Sherlock's hands in his hair. He was about to comment on it, his hair was very much the same as before, when soft, warm lips touched his own.

 

“Sherlock!”

 

His eyes flew open, moving backwards and hitting the wall, seeing the shock on Sherlock's face.

 

“Why did you do that?!”

 

Sherlock's cheeks went bright red, his eyes going wide as he looked everywhere but Greg. Greg shook his head, doing his best to calm down and change back but it wasn't easy. His lips still throbbed from Sherlock's kiss and he felt on fire, itching all over as the blood in his system went to his cock.

 

At least he'd fed a few days ago so he was sure he wouldn't accidentally rip Sherlock's head off. Vampires and adrenaline were a dangerous combo. It also didn't help that Sherlock's beautiful scent had now changed, a hint of arousal still mixed into it. Greg felt his body tingle again, wanting to move, to take, to conquer and claim but he balled his hands into fists, hitting the wall behind him hard.

 

“I'm sorry!”

 

Sherlock flinched as Greg hit the wall again, wanting to crawl into the chair, his eyes wide with fear and shame. Tears were starting to form and that's what made Greg click and have focus again. He shook his head, closing his eyes for a second as his featured turned back human and then he was moving, kneeling down in front of Sherlock, holding his hands up in surrender as Sherlock's body trembled one more time.

 

“I'm sorry Sherlock! Please, I won't hurt you, I promise! You took me by surprise that's all, I didn't expect- I didn't think. You don't need to fear me, I swear. Please look at me Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock's eyes shift to Greg's for a second and Greg feels like a real monster now. The look Sherlock gives him is heartbreaking, it's full of shame and fear and Greg hates himself for being the one to cause it.

 

“Please don't leave Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock shakes his head, body relaxing a little as Greg moves away, taking his chair and placing it close, but not too close, in front of Sherlock. His cheeks are still red and his eyes are glassy but he wipes the tears away, looking at Greg with a closed off expression.

 

“Why did you kiss me Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock's gaze becomes hard and cold, his mouth a tight line and Greg reaches forward, taking Sherlock's hands in his. He feels the tension in Sherlock's body but at least he doesn't tear his hands away.

 

“I'm sorry for how I reacted. It's not because I don't want you kissing me. You just, I didn't know,” Greg frowns, squeezing Sherlock's hands as he looks into the man's eyes again. “ I didn't know you wanted to kiss me. Do you?”

 

Greg cringes as he hears the words leave his mouth, not the most elegant way to go about things for sure but at least Sherlock is still here, the hardness of his eyes slowly going away as he nods his head.

 

“You want to kiss me?”

 

Greg is sure he's sounding like a loon now, seeing the way Sherlock rolls his eyes at him.

 

“Of course I want to kiss you. I just did, didn't I? And if you stop acting like an idiot then I can kiss you again.”

 

Greg couldn't help but laugh, it was so typically Sherlock and he shook his head as he got closer, seeing the blush on Sherlock's cheeks.

 

“You are a mystery Sherlock Holmes. Instead of running away screaming you kiss a vampire.”

 

“I didn't kiss a vampire, I kissed you.”

 

Sherlock whispered, his eyes soft and vulnerable and Greg felt his body itch all over again. He let go of Sherlock's hands, cupping Sherlock's face and leaned forward slightly.

 

“Can I kiss you Sherlock? I feel like the first time wasn't exactly good.”

 

Sherlock licked his lips before nodding and Greg closed the distance, feeling Sherlock's warm lips against his own, hearing the intake of breath as he licked the seam before Sherlock opened his mouth, Greg's tongue able to slide in and taste him. He heard the moan come from deep inside Sherlock's throat, felt the heat of Sherlock's body as they kissed, tongues sliding against each other, Sherlock's hands finding their way into Greg's hair.

 

“Greg.”

 

Sherlock sounded breathless, his face burning as he blinked up at Greg.

 

“Yes Sherlock?”

 

“The second time was much better. Do it again.”

 

Greg laughed as Sherlock captured his mouth again, being more bold then before, taking control of the kiss as his hands slid down Greg's body, making Greg growl in return.

 

“Oh!”

 

Sherlock smirked, eyes going down to Greg's groin and Greg rolled his eyes at him.

 

“I'm only half dead Sherlock. And you are in no position to talk.”

Sherlock blushed as Greg looked down, seeing the clear evidence of their kissing. He smiled, leaning forward to lick Sherlock's neck, hand palming Sherlock's cock through his trousers.

 

“GREG!”

 

“Yes Sunshine?”

 

Sherlock blinked, trying to focus and Greg couldn't stop a spark of pride and lust, Sherlock looked gorgeous, his face flushed, heart beating fast and the scent in the room was divine.

 

“Take me to bed Greg.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know! Another vampire story but I just love writing them. I love Greg as the vampire, how he acts and behave around Sherlock and how Sherlock is curious and asks a million questions! Cause he totally would do that and Greg would answer almost all of them, I'm sure of it. 
> 
> The inspiration for this one is this article I found via Pinterest called; how to make a vampire not suck and you can read it here: http://www.writersdigest.com/online-editor/science-fiction-writing-tips-how-to-make-a-vampire-not-suck


End file.
